No more hope
by Louise62
Summary: When ally becomes friends with austin moon, he convinces her to start at Marino High instead of being homeschooled. Ally instantly gets popular especially with the boys. (Which austin is not happy about) but when her worse nightmares come to life, she doesn't even have austin to protect her. Sorry really bad at summaries! Please read :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the songs I use. Only the plot line is mine.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

_I pushed the school door open and smoothly walked in through the crowded corridors of Marino High until I reached my locker. I smiled to myself as I felt girls stare at me behind my back with jealous grins wishing that I knew who they were. All the guys could do was gasp with dumb looks on their faces as I blew them away. I slowly unlocked my locker and grabbed the books I needed for that morning before shutting it softly. Soon I had slipped the books into my bag and was about to turn around when I heard a familiar voice come from behind me. "Miss me?" It questioned in a mocking tone as I struggled to stop myself from stumbling into the lockers in horror. Now the halls were empty as if every person had vanished and the walls were quickly caving in. I could no longer hear the rush of cars outside the parking lot hurriedly zooming at top speed to get to work on time. I closed my eyes reluctant to turn around. 'How did he find me?' I kept on thinking as I began to panic. I felt like I would rather be any where else in the universe even in a space ship rapidly running out of fuel and hurdling in to a black hole. I slowly began to pull my body around to face him. "Hey Ally! Where have you been? It's me..." He began saying with a sting of pure evil in his gruff, low voice. He opened his mouth and was about to say his name as my eyes came so close to having a glimpse of him..._

I woke up. I was out of breath and siting up right in bed with my eyes alarmingly wide. 'How could I have that dream again!' I thought out loud in a whisper to myself as I rubbed my eyes knowing already that I was fully awake. I had no idea why that constant heart attacking terror replayed in my mind every night. I hadn't a clue who it was behind me, why I was so scared of him and what it meant by 'how did he find me' as if I had ran away from him and was hiding in a high school. I also had no intention of finding any of this stuff out just incase it was a memory or someone I actually did know or worse... My future. I pushed all the stupid thoughts of my confusing night mare out of my brain as I didn't want it to get clouded with nonsense!

I had a test later and I was seriously nervous about it as my mum said that if I got bad marks, she'd send me to a proper high school. Yes that's right, I'm home schooled and I'm seriously glad about it too because what can I say, teens can be mean and I didn't want to say something the tiniest bit wrong as its all to easy to make a mistake that could cost you your whole reputation and no one would ever let it slip.

I got up knowing that if I wasn't quick, my mum would give me a detention. (Yep! Even though I'm her daughter she doesn't treat me like I'm anything but a student) I wondered why she didn't just let me work in my soft, warm pyjamas. I had to get ready properly as if I was actually going somewhere which I guess I was in my break.

* * *

"DING!" I heard the alarm on my mom's phone go off signalling the end of the morning. I let out a heavy sigh of relief, grabbed my book and headed straight out the house.

Every time I got I spare moment, I would head over to my dad's music store sonic boom and just sit at the piano in the practice room either writing something down in my book or playing a song I'd written (yes I write songs) on the piano. I always close the door behind me in fear that someone will hear me sing the melodies I created as I had terrible stage fright. But today was different I was in such a hurry to spill out a new tune onto the keys of the piano, I forgot to. As soon as my fingers pressed lightly down in a beautiful pattern, the piano sung the song along.

_Woah, Yeah_

_Stop, hiding out in the shadows_

_Scared to show the world you exist_

_Don't, lock yourself in the darkness_

_The world is so much brighter than this_ **(Break down the walls, Ross Lynch)**

I got carried away excitedly writing lyrics down every time an idea hit me out of the blue. So carried away I didn't notice the person standing in the doorway watching the whole time...

_Ya if you never take the shock_

_You never gonna win_

_So turn it all around and_

_Break down the walls Woah_

_Come on and give it everything you get_

_Take a chance, make a stand and_

_Break, break, break down walls Woah_

_Break down the walls Woah_

_Break down the walls Woah_

_Come on and take a chance make a stand and_

_Break, break, break down the walls_

_Break down the walls_

I continued to sing reading the tune out from my song book/diary.

"Woah! That was really good! I've never heard that before. Did you write it?" A friendly voice with a hint of childishness in it said from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see a blond boy standing in the doorway smiling.

"Ahhh! H-how long have you been standing there for? I said trying to hide the shock in my shaking voice but miserably failed.

"Long enough to hear the whole of that song and its awesome!" He said his smile not faltering. "So, did you write that?"

"Yeh." I squeaked only just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Well it was..." He began before he was cut off by another person speaking from behind him.

"Austin! You know I thought the sign on the door said 'do not enter! Private!' But it must be Opposite Day because there are two whole people in here!" A chirpy red head explained from behind him and I could see that he was completely serious.

"Dez it's not Opposite Day I just..." The blond one told the red head who I now knew was called Dez.

"Does that mean it is Opposite Day? Ok! Not goodbye not austin won't see you." Dez said and headed out and back down the stairs into the store. I tried not to giggle at how silly he was.

"He doesn't really get what opposites are does he?" I asked the blond guy who I now knew was Austin.

"Nope! Now what I was trying to say is your song was amazing! I can't write songs believe me I've tried. Oh and I'm sorry I'm up here I just heard you singing and it was amazing." Austin said explaining himself making me go a bright tomato red and I tried to hide my face in my hair. "My names Austin by the way! Austin Moon"

"Nice to meet you Austin. I'm Ally." I told him a little more confidant than earlier. His smile grew even wider and I could help but smile to.

"Well Ally your a great singer/songwriter!" He said shaking my hand. "Listen, I have to get back to school now but I'll see you around."

"Bye!" I called to him as he began to leave my private practice room to probably go find Dez and then go back to school. I couldn't help but feel sad that he couldn't stay. Even though I'd only talked to him the littlest bit, I felt I could tell him anything and that I'd known him forever.

Soon, my dad came up and told me I should head home so I could eat something before my lessons started again. I don't know why but I couldn't get the blond I had met out of my head. Why couldn't I stop thinking about Austin Moon?

* * *

**Don't worry I wouldn't write anything without Auslly in it! Sorry its short!**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't posted in ages and I honestly have no excuse other than "I forgot"! So at last here it is.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Austin and Ally. Now on with the story

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'm so sad and I have no idea why

You took my heart with you as you said goodbye

I am in love and its easy to see

But how when you're only a stranger to me?"

I mumbled the new lyrics to my song as I got ready to go and meet my best friend Trish in the mall. We had met when we were only very little as my mom knows Trish's parents very well. I don't know what that song was about but it had just seemed to pop into my head about a week ago as I was walking home from Sonic Boom.

Today was Saturday so I didn't have any lessons. I could spend my time in the music store, at the coffee shop and at the spa with Trish. Yes I would probably end up at the spa at some point even though it wasn't my favourite thing to do as Trish loves it almost as much as I love Sonic Boom.

Between work and family, I hadn't spent much time to spend at Sonic Boom but that didn't mean I'd forgotten about Austin. 'Oh and Dez... His name was Dez wasn't it?' I thought my self nervously trying to force my brain to believe that I hadn't been constantly thinking about the crazy, calm, friendly, cheerful, positive blond. The worse part was, no matter how hard I tried, these thoughts wouldn't stop whirling round taking up to much room in my head that should be filled with equations and 'what happens next' theories of books I was reading.

As I arrived at the mall, I headed for the food court where I would be meeting Trish and started to question if I would actually ever see Austin again. I scanned the area and spotted a short Latino grinning and waving at me in between sips of her soda. As I approached her, he grin faded and a concerned look spread across her face. "Ally! Over hear quick!" She whisper shouted to me. I didn't question my friend and speedily walked over to her and sat down. I soon as I was sitting she pulled my chair closer to hers and covered our faces with her menu.

"Trish? What's wrong? Are you hiding from someone?" I asked her making sure to keep my voice quiet incase she was indeed avoiding someone.

"Yes! Look over there! It's Austin Moon and his gang they're coming this way so I guess we're in trouble." She said looking more panicked than ever. I didn't understand! Austin Moon? The Austin Moon I had met in Sonic Boom about a week ago? How could he be trouble?

"What?!" I said trying not to yell. "Austin isn't trouble. I met him a few days ago and he was really nice. I mean his friend Dez was a little crazy but nice enough." Trish raised her eye brows and looked even more puzzled than I was.

"Austin bad boy Moon?" She sniggered "He's never nice to anyone! Well apart from Dez but not in front of people. Oh and he's also nice to girls he..." She stopped mid sentence and her confused face turned back into concern as she gulped hard trying not to make me worry but I couldn't help feeling a little nervous at this point. I was about to question her again when the sun began to shine in my eyes and I felt the menu get yanked out of my hands. I looked up and was about to confront who ever it was that took my menu when I saw... Austin...

He was standing in front of me and Trish scowling with his gang behind him with matching expressions on their faces. He looked down at Trish with an evil glare and then he spotted me and his jaw dropped open and shock replaced his evil scowl. "Ally...?" He asked and just stepped back. I could tell his gang were confused by his actions.

"Hi." I mumbled shyly covering my face in my hair. His expression didn't change as he tried to figure every thing out.

"Your... Here." He almost whispered as a friendly smile took over his face.

"Austin?" A dark haired guy asked stepping forward and tapping the blond. "Who's this pretty brunette?" He questioned grinning at me and I couldn't help but blush.

"If your done flirting with my best friend Elliot, I would like you to leave!" Trish groaned rolling her eyes. Austin nodded in agreement.

"Yeh guys lets just go!" He said glaring at Elliot looking mad although I have no idea why. They all just shrugged and walked of chatting except for Austin.

"Hey Ally! I didn't know you were friends with Trish!" He said with the same friendly smile as earlier.

"Yeh we're best friends! So... You're friends with Elliot?" I asked him hopefully.

He sighed and nodded sorrowfully. "Yeh! Sorry about him. Just ignore Elliot he's just a massive flirt!"

I smiled "No it's ok! He seems nice." I said happily.

Austin's eyes widen "Elliot? Nice? Seriously though, he's a massive player!"

"That coming from you! Hello? Ally? Will you please tell me how your friends with Moon?!" Trish questioned saying Austin's name as if it were something really bad. Me and Austin turned to look at her. We had both forgotten she was there!

"Oh right! I met Austin and Dez when they came into Sonic Boom a while ago." I told her smiling happily.

"Yup! And Trish, I am not a player!" Austin growled folding his arms angrily.

Trish sniggered and covered her mouth trying not to burst out laughing. "Ally meet THE REAL Austin Moon! Resident player and bad boy of Marino High."

Austin was finding it hard to contain his anger at this point. "Oh right Trish! Because you definitely know more about my own life than I do!" He almost screamed.

I couldn't stand the arguing any longer. "GUYS!" I yelled. They stopped their bickering almost straight away and looked at me guiltily.

"Sorry Ally" Austin whispered "I really am! Any way I've got to go. See you." And with that he headed off in the opposite direction than the one his friends went earlier.

"Look Trish! Now you've scared him off!" I told her annoyed. She looked at me the worry from earlier coming back to her face.

"I'm sorry Ally, but where there's Austin Moon, there's ALWAYS trouble." She sighed "Anyway, wanna come back to mine to watch a movie?" She perked up again.

I grinned. I was jealous at how easily Trish could let things go. "Yeah but I get to pick the movie!" I told her.

"Ok!" She agreed "But if you pick 'a day in the life of a cloud' again, it'll be the last time I invite you over for a movie!"

I just laughed and we walked to Trish's talking about anything but Austin even though he was the only thing I was thinking about.


End file.
